Hit you or Hug you?
by love2bdifferent
Summary: * Steve breaks free from the ambulance after getting stabbed, and goes to Max's house where he discovers Max isn't home. He realizes that this time he could die, and remembers how his life has changed since returning to the Island. Danny is not happy when he sees Steve and in true Danny style there is some ranting.


***A/N Hey so here is another random thought, and again there is some bromance ! I just love the chemistry between these two. This is my take on what happens when Steve breaks free and goes to Max's.**

_***Disclaimer- I unfortunately have absolutely no involvement or own anything to do with Hawaii Five0**_

*** **_**Steve breaks free from the ambulance after getting stabbed, and goes to Max's house where he discovers Max isn't home. He realises that this time he could die, and remembers how his life has changed since returning to the Island. Danny is not happy when he sees Steve and in true Danny style there is some ranting.**_

**Hit you or Hug you?**

**Steve POV**

After making is far as Max's house and finding out that he wasn't there I could feel my heart sink. Maybe this was going to be the one time that I wouldn't make it, out of the many times I've knocked on deaths door I've always came back with fighting force. I knew that this whole situation was different because all those other times I had someone I could call or had somewhere I could go for help but being an escaped convict accused of murdering the governor made things a little more difficult. After breaking in and doing a quick search for a first aid kit in hopes that I could patch myself up, I could feel the life from within me slowly drain. I made it to the bathroom hoping that max had a first aid kit in there somewhere, after doing a quick search and not finding one I propped myself against the wall and closed my eyes trying to think of my next option, I could feel myself sliding down the wall but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes and remain standing.

Telling myself that I just needed a few moments rest that I would get up again I let myself sit there. Thoughts of how I got into this situation flooding my mind, the governor and Wo fat and all the digging around to find out who it was that ordered the killing of my father in the car bomb which incidentally ended in the death of my mother. Coming back to the Island for my father's funeral and the governor setting up Five-0. Then I thought about all the good things that have happened since my return, the people I have met, Danny, Chin, Kono and the others. Smiling when I remembered how Danny got through all my defences and helped me deal with certain aspects of my life, how even when I was accused of killing the governor and Chin arrested me, Danny still believed in me, he knew I didn't do it and I know that in some way if I live or not he will prove my innocence.

I don't know how long I was sitting there for or when Max would return home to find me but at some stage I quit thinking and everything went black, and the pain was gone.

I could feel hands on my wound, I could hear muttering and I could feel the pain, but I didn't have enough energy to open my eyes and see who it was. I was hoping that it was Max, that he had come home and found me. Not the police that they had somehow tracked me down found me and brought me to a hospital where no doubt I would have heavy security surrounding me making it harder for a second escape. At the same time even thought I wanted to know who it was I couldn't open my eyes and within seconds I drifted off again.

This time when I became conscious there was no sound and the pain was minimal, chancing to open my eyes to check my surroundings I discovered that I was indeed still in Max's house. I was on the sofa, my shirt off and my wound patched. I looked over to see Max sitting looking at me relief in his eyes.

"Max how long have I been out?"

He stood up to get something off a chair

"Well commander I came home from work 2 hours ago and found you in the bathroom, u woke slightly when I tried to move you in here, you mumbled a few words I couldn't make them out, so I'd say you were fully unconscious for about an hour and a half."

I tried to sit up feeling my aching muscles as I done so.

"Thanks Max and the least you can do after saving my life is call me steve"

This made him smile as she said my name out loud.

He came back to my side handing me some clothes which I was grateful for. After having a shower and putting on the clothes and returning to the living room I was just about to ask Max if he had been talking to the others when there was a knock on the door. Max was about to open it

"No max don't … don't open the door"

He looked at me

"No it's okay…"

"Max don't…"

He opened it any way, I glanced round the room to find my quickest escape in case it was HPD. I sighed with relief when Danny and Chin walked in, I couldn't help the smile on my face. Just hours ago I thought I was a goner that I wouldn't see them again; I really am a lucky son of a bitch.

I walked further into the room as they closed the door behind them.

Danny of course was the first to speak.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Huh? What is the matter with you, breaking out of jail, taking out a cop, have you lost your mind?"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

I asked him surprised, I thought that he would at least ask how I was doing.

"I'm not yelling at you"

"What choice did I have Danny?"

"What choice did you have? … what's that even mean"

He said as Chin came between us and moved him out of the road so he could calm down a little

"You alright?"

"Thank you for asking Chin, yeah I'm alright thanks to Max"

I said looking at Danny, Chin turned around to thank Max who just nodded and smiled. Danny walked back up to me his eyes wide, I knew the look he was giving me, He was worried about me but glad I was okay and he was absolutely pissed at me.

"I don't know whether to hug you or hit you …"

He said as he was standing in front of me I smiled, I really did miss this man. I was about to step forward and hug him making his decision up for him. Just as I was about to step forward he said

"…So I'm gunna do both"

Before I had the time to prepare myself or even get out of the road of his speeding fist he caught me on the jaw then pulled me in for a hug, Chin and max started laughing and as Danny pulled away he was smiling, rubbing my jaw I smiled along with them, still in shock.

"Gee thanks buddy, it's not like I have been through enough pain today"

"You welcome Steven and if your ever pull a stunt like that again…I am petitioning for a new partner…is it not enough that you are a danger to my physical well-being but that you also impact my mental well-being as well? I've been going crazy these past few hours wondering where the hell you are? If you were even alive…the last thing I heard before you went missing was that you'd been stabbed"

"So good to know you care Danno"

As Chin and Max where speaking in hushed tones about something, Danny came closer.

"Look buddy I am glad to see your okay. I've just been so hell bent on trying to find some evidence to prove your innocence that when I heard you got stabbed and then that you broke free from the ambulance I've been worried, I'm just a little on edge"

I rested my hand on his shoulder, understanding how he was feeling after all if things where reversed I'd probably have reacted the same, minus all the ranting.

"It's okay Danno, I'm just glad that Max came back on time at one stage I really thought I was a gonner. At least now I can help find that evidence"

I said smiling, jus then his phone rang. Just like that all humour and smiles disappeared from everyone in the room, as Danny spoke he looked at me, he handed me the phone and I discovered it was Joe. I heard every one sigh with relief.

**A/N Hey so I hoped that whoever read enjoyed it. So I may start writing a muti-chapter story soon and see how things go with that.**

**As per usual any feedback both positive or negative is welcome.**

**Thanks**

_**Love2bdifferent x**_


End file.
